


The wounding

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is badly beaten, and Will helps him recover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wounding

Will found him as a wreck at his doorstep, wounded and covered in blood. Will realized that Hannibal must have dragged himself to Will’s home with his last vestige of strength.  
Will called an ambulance, and followed him to the hospital.  
Hannibal didn’t wake for a while, but his injuries were not life threatening.  
He’d been badly beaten and probably sexually assaulted.  
He woke, but did not speak.  
Alana told Will Hannibal hadn’t spoken for days, and she was keeping tabs on him.  
They didn’t find the attackers.  
Will knew they had to be dead, but said nothing.

*  
Hannibal recovered physically, but still did not speak.  
Will came to see him every day.  
Alana considered admitting him to a psychiatric facility, but Will promised to take care of him.  
It wasn’t according to protocol, but Alana allowed it.  
*  
What happened to a brilliant mind when it shut down on itself?  
Will took Hannibal to his home in Wolf Trap, and took care.  
Hannibal was reduced to a primal state, and but he seemed to trust Will.  
He would join Will’s pack of strays.  
*  
When Hannibal finally spoke it was just to say Will’s name.  
“Will,” he said.  
“Are you alright?” asked Will, despite knowing the answer.  
Hannibal remained silent.  
“Shall I get you something?” asked Will, but Hannibal merely stroked his hand.  
“I know,” said Will. “You killed the bastards didn’t you?”  
Hannibal nodded.  
Buster barked happily.  
*  
“Are there any left?” asked Will. “The ones who..hurt you?”  
Hannibal’s eyes were haunted and he didn’t move.  
“Okay. Let’s not speak of the.. I’m going to make you dinner. I’m not as good as you are at that, but I make do. Shall I ask Alana over?”  
Hannibal shook his head.  
“Okay, fine. We’ll eat alone.”  
The other man’s face brightened slightly.  
“I like you,” said Will. “Always have.”  
Hannibal actually smiled.  
*  
“How is he?” asked Alana.  
“As can be expected.”  
“He should be at a facility.”  
“I can reach him. I know I can.”  
“Your empathy will help. It must be horrible for someone so verbal to be reduced to this.”  
“I know. But his eyes speak volumes. He is a proud man, his ego is damaged beyond control.“  
“Perhaps.”  
“I think he has a soft spot for me.”  
“He always did,” said Alana.  
*  
Will had decided to sleep next to Hannibal every night, and sometimes Hannibal held him. Will forced his physical response to the closeness to soften.  
If felt good, feeling Hannibal’s very masculine scent, and hearing his steady heartbeat. He was a killer like Will was now.  
*  
One night he woke to see Hannibal covering in the corner of the room.  
“Are you okay?” he asked.

The other man’s eyes were dark with grief.  
Will approached him slowly; before he could react Hannibal was on him, still on his knees, pulling Will’s boxers down.  
“Hann-don’t..you don’t have to..”he said.  
The sensation of the other man’s mouth on his cock soon engulfed him.  
“You don’t need to do this..” said Will. “I do want you..always did..”  
His protests died as Hannibal worked him hard, until he came.  
Hannibal swallowed it all, and then rose to furiously kiss Will.  
Will let himself be manhandled down on the bed, Hannibal’s hard cock painting a slick trail over his buttocks as he rutted against Will.  
His semen flowed soon enough, and Will kissed him.  
“I love you,” he said.  
Hannibal whispered something in his native tongue.  
Then he said in English: “You are mine,”  
“Yes,” said Will and as they huddled together in the dark of the room. He was.  
*  
Words began to return to Hannibal, first just a few then many more.  
Will didn’t tell Alana what he had done to make this happen.  
He was guilty and yet proud.  
But Hannibal made love to him each night, and he allowed himself to enjoy the rough and softer touches.  
He was happy.  
*  
Will saw a man in his room with a knife.  
“Who the fuck are you?” he asked.  
“Came to kill your boyfriend. He killed all my friends.”  
“They deserved it,” said Will and grabbed the knife in his pocket.  
He stabbed the man, and watched him bleed out.  
He saw Hannibal in the door, smiling.  
“That’s my boy,” he said.  
“I killed a man.”  
“Yes. Let’s dispose of the body.”  
Will agreed.  
*  
“Are you really okay?”asked Will.  
“I am as I was.”  
“Are we okay?”  
“Why wouldn’t we be?”  
“Do you remember the last weeks?”  
“All of it, my Will. I made love to you often enough.”  
“So we are..”  
“It was always this way with us.”  
“Yes. We are bound for life.”  
“I hope so. I owe you my life.”  
“Good.”  
“I’ll cook for you tonight.”  
“Can’t wait,” said Will.


End file.
